As is well known, the use of large containers for goods transport has increased enormously in the last twenty years and should also increase in the future. The container, together with loading equipment produced in the meantime, offers great advantages not only in combined transport from ship to land but also for exclusively sea or land freight.
When transferring containers, it is unavoidable that parts of the containers--be it top, bottom, side wall or end wall--are damaged by unintentional contact with neighboring containers, conveyor equipment or parts of structures, the occurrence of dents or bulges in the walls and the bending of bottom profiles being the most frequent type of damage. In order to correct this type of damage, it has previously been necessary to erect a multipart framework in the container, on which a hydraulic pressure unit is located. The framework was brought in and moved by hand and the exact positioning of the equipment was associated with a large expenditure of time and money.
Other substantial disadvantages of the existing equipment are the danger of accident and the noise occurring during the repair because alignment by means of heavy hammers was unavoidable.
The object of the present invention is to propose equipment for the repair of containers, which equipment permits rapid and low cost repairs using uncomplicated design and robust construction, it being possible to carry out the different tasks with one and the same device. The equipment in accordance with the invention is defined in the independent claim. Preferred embodiment examples are provided by the dependent claims.